pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye
Skye is a cockapoo, who is the only female member of the PAW Patrol. Her voice actors are Kallan Holley (US) and Holly Thomas (UK) Bio Skye is the only female member of the PAW Patrol, her main color being pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Chase also has a crush on her, but she doesn't notice that he does since his serious maturity causes him to deny it. It is unknown if she has a crush on him or not. Personality Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Abilities Skye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do backflips with grace. Her goggles have built in binocular-like lenses. Whenever Skye jumps she almost always does a backflip. Episodes Skye was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (with Zuma) *Puptacular (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Goodway (with Zuma) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Chase) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Chase) *Pups Save Alex (with Marshall) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Zuma and Marshall) *Pups Save a School Day (with Chase) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Make a Splash (with Zuma) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups on Ice (with Chase) *Pups Save Ryder's Robot (with Rocky) Skye was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Save the Bunnies Poll What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly Appearance Skye is an adorable pup with bright pink eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the puppies, and is the only female of the Paw Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are orange-ish. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is gold. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Catchphrases *"This pup's gotta fly!" *"Let's take to the sky!" Trivia *Chase has a crush on Skye, hinted in Pups Save the Sea Turtles. *Skye is the only female of the PAW Patrol. *Skye is the smallest member of the Paw Patrol. *Skye is the only flighted pup. Gallery Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Sitting Skye.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg Images.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Skye.png Skye flying.png pizap.com13883593044042.jpg Skye in the snow.jpg Images.jpeg|Halloween Skye Create-thumb.png Character large-skye.jpg Skye Badge.png 25f584763a9d5a4d53f589e92280a9b5.png|link=Pups Save Christmas 320x270_-3.jpeg skyesitting.png sleepylittleskye.png angryskye.png 35f8a0ff17c16e169af2ec995fdc1099.png 1013688_518114371635392_1001077388_n.png|'Fearless Skye' 04 SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie1.png SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie2.png Skyeanwerefdwv.png mmmmWATER.png Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png|"Looks like Fuzzy is your BGFF (Best Goose Friend Forever)" OhNo.png WOAH.png|"How do you fly this thing?" Skyestandingonthebeach.png sockur.png Skye2TheRescue.png Dawwwwww.png Weeeeeee.png SlipandSlahd.png Snapshot 14 (1-21-2014 2-29 AM).png|Skye, just before she activates her wings. trippy.png someoneplayChariotsOfFire.png SmilingSkye.png boooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png ILikegoingtoporties.png Skyesbeautifulsmile.png SSD-.PNG IMG_20140123_204144.jpg regrfehtgg.png ohnoes.png|Worried Skye. getready.png|Ryder telling Skye that Chase is on his way to the party. Lightsoff.png|Skye turning the lights off at Chase's party. Let the fun begin! shadough.png|Skye and Katie making shadow puppets. Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages